We are working on solving the structure of protease and protease inhibitor complexes. Proteases play important roles in many biological processes. Understanding the mechanism of their action is of great significance to drug discovery. We are using X-ray crystallography to elucidate the interaction between various mutants of ecotin and different types of proteases. It helps us understand the amazing ability of ecotin to inhibit various serine protease, hence gives us insight in designing inhibitors for proteases that are involved in various diseases. The graphic facilities in the Computer Graphics Laboratory are of great use for my research.